rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theothersteve7
Feel free to leave messages here! This is what you all have to work on. I'll try to be better about awarding XP; Daryl's been getting a lot these past couple days, so catch up! I'd really like to get this stub list smaller. Article Stubs/Work needed: Steve's: * Timeline: Sunlight on the Water, Rearrange seasons * SotW Workshops and Materials * SotW Custom Spells Dean's: * The Desert Lion Tribe * Howl of the Void * Xanxian, Ancient Beast of the Dunes * Karal Lena Daryl's: * Dax's Backstory * Atterum Teager's: * Isle of Courts * Choir of the Amber Melody * Snowguard * Amber's Parents * Ledall Ylasi Alexa's: * Please shorten and simply the Panoply page, and keep the more detailed stuff on your personal Equipment page Doomozzy 10:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Messages Timeline Update I just finished adding a huge amount of backstory to the timeline, basically working out everything that happened to Dax before session one. Most importantly, I came up with the story of how we all met. Check it out and make sure it fits your creation. Also, I wasn't too clear on travel times, so if anything is too close together to be possible, please let me know or just fix it. And I need to talk to you about the Black Band, since I decided to use them in Dax's story, but know nothing about them. :-) Doomozzy 19:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) New Pages? Should we add a page for Viridian Breeze? I would kind of feel bad making Teager's stub list any longer, but it seems like a necessary addition. Doomozzy 20:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I'd rather use the White Symphonic page. Give him a big subsection and/or a redirect if you'd like. Theothersteve7 20:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Consider it done. What about Luthe? And would it count as a vehicle, location or both? Doomozzy 21:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Let's make that one strictly a location. Theothersteve7 21:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Also done. Added it to your stub list. Sorry. :-D Doomozzy 21:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, quit updating the wiki and get over here, we have stuff we can do. Theothersteve7 17:18, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Another Session Down, Another Load of Updates to Go Updated the stub list with everything I could think of at the moment. I'm sure there's more, though. I'll do any Wiki stuff you want me to. In fact, how much would I have to do to get 2-6 more XP? And how would you feel about doing another FDD dream tomorrow night, after 11:00? I picked my new Virtue Flaw, too. Check it out on my stats page. Also, I never found out what the five-dot powering the Coatl does. Doomozzy 12:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) The hearthstone from the Ivory Pillar. It's currently been powering the Coatl whenever we don't have a different one in there for purposes of dragon drive. You said we'd figure it out next session, but we definitely forgot. Doomozzy 18:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Random Custom-Spell Request Prana So I'm browsing the Exalted Wiki in search of nifties, and I come across some rather interesting spells. What do you think? Could these appear in the game? * Ray of Disruption (Terrestrial), which I would *quite* understand being made a higher-Circle spell * Similarly, Severance of Mystical Attunement (Celestial) -- and again, this might need to be nerfed * Floating World Incantation (Celestial), because telekinesis is kind of awesome * Call the Knowing Whisper (Terrestrial) Whatcha think? Interested? Adamant Fern 18:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) "I like these finds of yours. If you find any more, send them my way." Have you any idea what you just got yourself into? * The Variable Matrix Gyro-Locus is just cool. (Fourth one down on the relay.) * Liquid Blades could be some darn spiffy gifts for devoted mortal followers. * I'd love to meet an Alabaster Sphere Guardian at some point -- or better yet, repair one and make it loyal! * Spell Matrices could cause all kinds of hell... * Ever-Useful Gel helps satisfy my general liking for being the Swiss Army knife of the party... * ...but not as much as this would. Hint hint hint.